


Spleen e Rimorsi

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Per anni ha pensato di avere semplicemente dei ricordi  distorti di un’adolescenza rifiutata. Amici immaginari e favole. Ma adesso ha bisogno di credere che sia tutto vero.





	Spleen e Rimorsi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Drabblethon! (09/08-11/08) di We Are Out Of Prompt
> 
> Prompt:  
Labyrinth, Sarah!centric, angst: avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di tornare da lui, anche rischiare la propria vita se necessario.
> 
> Una volta finito di scriverla mi sono resa conto della somiglianza spaventosa (nel tema e nelle intenzioni) con "Bagnasciuga" (Star Wars).  
Chissà cosa direbbe Freud...

“È sicura che tutto questo non abbia nulla a che fare con la morte di suo fratello?”  
Sarah gira la testa di lato per guardare in faccia l’uomo in camice che si aggiusta gli occhiali sul naso e cerca invano qualcosa da scrivere sul suo quaderno.  
Dovrebbe essere un professionista eppure ha usato quell’approccio così diretto.  
“Lei sembra ricercare il rischio. Ama mettersi in situazioni pericolose e sembra quasi che le piaccia” insiste il medico. “E mi risulta che tutto sia iniziato dopo l’incidente occorso a suo fratello.”  
‘Certo che ha a che fare con mio fratello’ pensa Sarah. ‘E non si è trattato di un incidente. Hai detto bene la prima volta. La sua morte.’  
Ma non andrà di certo a raccontarglielo. Perché guidare a velocità folle, schiantarsi contro un muro di cemento ed uscirne viva è stati solo l’ultimo tentativo e adesso, mentre in ospedale aspettano che tutte le sue ossa tornino al loro posto, vengono a chiederle perché e a parlare di Toby.  
Toby, con la testa piena di sogni e ideali. Toby che si è beccato un proiettile durante una rapina, perché uno come lui non poteva davvero restare con le mani in mano con tutta quella gente terrorizzata intorno, e aveva cercato un dialogo con l’uomo con la pistola e il viso coperto.  
È vero. È cominciato allora. Ma non può dirlo a nessuno. Non può parlare a nessuno del Labirinto, della Città dei Goblin e di come Toby sarebbe ancora vivo se lei non fosse andata ad affrontare Jareth, se l’avesse lasciato dov’era, in un regno che forse esiste solo nella sua testa.  
Per anni ha pensato di avere semplicemente dei ricordi distorti di un’adolescenza rifiutata. Amici immaginari e favole. Ma adesso ha bisogno di credere che sia tutto vero. Che esista un mondo folle dove non ci sono pistole automatiche, motori, lividi. Dove un re crudele non è crudele come la città là fuori. Un mondo dove poter dimenticare o riavvolgere il tempo. Non era forse uno dei poteri di Jareth? Giocare con ogni regola del suo regno.  
Quante volte dovrà ancora tentare? Vorrebbe che ci fosse un’altra strada per uscire da quella disgustosa dimensione. Ma non le viene in mente nulla. Nessuna indicazione. Nessuna formula magica. Solo la voglia di andare dov’è Toby. Di andarsene come se n’è andato lui.  
“Sono stanca. Non ho voglia di parlare. Voglio solo dormire un po’” dice al medico che la guarda impassibile. Probabilmente è convinto che riuscirà a scuoterla. Illuso. È un sollievo sentirgli dire che tornerà domani. E sapere che non ha visto il sorriso comparire sul suo volto. Non ha notato neppure la piuma bianca che è entrata dalla finestra e si è fermata sulla sua mano destra come se volesse accarezzarla.  
Il sonno arriva gentile e le porta finalmente uno sguardo glaciale ma nessuna durezza sul viso che lo incornicia.  
“Ti ho aspettata” mormora il re. “Ti ho aspettata per tutto questo tempo.”  
Lei annuisce e scopre che le sue ferite sono scomparse anche se indossa ancora gli indumenti che le hanno dato in ospedale. Non è decisamente al meglio, ma non importa. Ha tutto il tempo del mondo per rendersi presentabile.  
“Sono qui per restare. Mi dispiace di avervi dimenticati. Tutti voi.” Poi gli pone la domanda che più le sta a cuore. “Faresti una cosa per me? Non perché sei il mio schiavo, né perché mi sottometto al tuo volere, ma perché ora credo di nuovo.”  
Jareth annuisce come se non avesse bisogno di spiegazioni. E probabilmente è così. Probabilmente ha ascoltato e visto. E ora, materializzatosi dall’aria, fra le braccia stringe un bambino.  
“Prendilo” le dice e lei lo fa, con il cuore che le batte. Perché quello è suo fratello. E la sua vita è appena iniziata. E non finirà a vent’anni, con un proiettile nello stomaco sul pavimento della filiale di una banca. Toby avrà un regno pieno di creature strambe e bellissime, di indovinelli e svolte inaspettate. Di un re che lo proteggerà e di una sorella che ha ritrovato le speranze di quando aveva solo quindici anni. 


End file.
